Its always calm before the storm
by popopo8776
Summary: Sequel to The Demon Child. Ten years have passed and the Hidden Leaf village has finally achieved peace. But a mysterious man is about to put and end to it. Mainly pairings between my OC's but some NaruHina and others. This fic has been adopted by me popopo8776.
1. Prologue

-  
Chapter 1: Prologue

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Miyo: Hiroko-chan does not own Naruto

Me: don't call me chan, It sounds too much like I'm a girl

Shiro: oh you're not a girl? My bad.

Me: Haha. Just read the damn story.

Rated M for Language, violence, and possible lemons.

Prologue

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"DAMNIT SHIRO UZUMAKI YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Shiro ran down the street dodging people and objects in the way. She  
was currently running from her Jounin sensei.

"Aw come on Kiba sensei. You gotta admit it was pretty funny" she yelled back.

Kiba landed in front of her looking very pissed.

"You think dyeing people's hair is funny?"

"Um, no. I think it's hilarious" she said with a grin on her face.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get this pink dye out?"  
"Um the bottle said about two to three weeks. And that's with one or  
two showers each day" she said.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Wow sensei your face is really red."

"You are in so much trouble."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't mean for Akamaru to get  
caught in it. Though he looks pretty funny" said Shiro.

"How is the enemy going to take a pink ninja hound seriously?"

"I don't know"

"GAH! YOU ARE SO-"  
"Well it was nice talking to you sensei but now that Shiro has gained  
a bit of distance I don't see the point of sticking around, later."  
Then the shadow clone disappeared. Kiba just stood there with his  
eyebrow twitching.

"DAMNIT SHIROOOOOOO!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Shiro walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and then plopped  
down on the sofa. She knew she'd get in trouble for dyeing her  
sensei's hair but it was worth it. She did feel bad about Akamaru  
though. She really didn't mean for him to turn pink too.

Oh well. He's color blind so it's not like he has to worry about  
anything thought Shiro.

Hinata walked into the living room to find Shiro laying on the couch.

"Shiro what are you doing here? I thought you were training with your  
team" asked Hinata.

"I was but I kinda...pranked Kiba-sensei."

Hinata sighed. Her daughter really did have a knack for pranking. Her  
pranks even rivaled her fathers.

"What did you do this time" she asked.

"Dyed his and Akamaru's hair pink. Akamaru was an accident though."

"Shiro you shouldn't prank Kiba. He's very…impulsive."

"Oh yeah that's for sure. He chased a shadow clone for about an hour  
and a half."

Hinata, despite being against her daughters pranks, couldn't help but  
giggle at thinking about her former teammates face when he found out  
he had been chasing a shadow clone for almost two hours.

"You should apologize once Kiba calms down."  
"Okay I will."

"Good. Now go get cleaned up supper will be done in a little bit."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kimiko was angry. Scratch that. She was downright pissed. She was  
craving sushi but of course her husband had forgotten to pick some up.

Damnit Yukito! I told you to go shopping. But noo. You had a mission.  
Thought Kimiko.

He had been gone for a week and her mood swings were getting worse.  
Yukito was either going to be in a world of hurt or pleasure when he  
got home. From his past experiences it would probably be the first.  
Miyo wasn't usually afraid of her mother but the past two weeks she  
had been afraid to even look at her. Even her pet fox Kagome knew to  
avoid Kimiko.

Damn Yukito! If he thinks he's getting any action when he gets back he  
is going to be sadly mistaken.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He was losing his patience. He wanted to attack now. But he knew he  
was too weak.

"Damn it. Stupid bastard and your experiments!"

His only companion was a girl named Hotaru. She was about five foot  
five; she had shoulder length dark green hair and bright violet eyes.  
She had sworn loyalty to him. She would help him with anything he  
wished. She would lay her life down to protect him.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Of course I am" he spat.

"I am just concerned for you" she said slightly hurt.

"Well don't be. I have been through worse than this."

"Of course. Forgive me."

Soon. Soon I will have the strength to take revenge on that damned  
village and its hokage.

"Leave me" he said coldly.

"Yes my lord" said Hotaru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Me: hey everyone sorry the chapter's so short but I didn't want to  
give a whole lot away in just the first chapter.

Shrio: Hey Hiroko-baka

Me: yes Shiro-chan

Shiro: Is this fic going to suck as much as the last one.

Me: hey I got so good reviews from that.

Shrio: Yeah. Probably because they felt bad for you and your poor  
writing skills.

Me:… You're mean.

Shiro: Deal with it.

Me: anyway I probably won't have any lemon scenes in this story.  
Unless I feel like it. Or anyone asks. If someone asks then I will.  
Well see ya.


	2. Chapter 1

-  
Chapter 2: Chapter 1

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Me: I don't own Naruto if did I'd be rich!

Chapter 1

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto was having a bad day. First when he woke up he opened the door  
to his bath room, only to have a five gallon bucket of water dumped on  
his head. Then he dumped his ramen all over himself. When he got to  
his office he found out he still had to assign this year's Gennin to  
their teams. Then Kiba had barged into his office yelling about how  
Shrio had dyed his and Akamaru's hair. Then when he fell asleep Moegi  
punched him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Cause you fell asleep. Plus I wanted a mission" she responded.

"Fine. Here's a B-rank to take out a bunch of bandits that have been  
harassing a small village on the outskirts of the land of fire" said  
Naruto.

"I guess that'll do" said Moegi.

"Next time why don't you just wake me up normally" said Naruto.

"Whatever."

"I need a vacation" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito walked up to his door knowing he was going to get yelled at or  
have something thrown at him. He opened the door and walked in only to  
be tackled by his daughter.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Miyo. Miss me" he asked.

"Yup! So did Mommy" said Miyo.

Kagome ran into the room yipping. Then she jumped on Yukito and licked his face.

"Oh and Kagome missed you too" said Miyo with a smile.

"Okay, Kagome. Stop, I'm serious."

Kagome finally stopped licking Yukito's face and got off of him.  
Yukito sat up and wiped his face off. Then he rose to his feet. Then  
Kimiko came running into the room.

"Yukito!"

Kimiko ran up to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him. They  
stood there for a couple of minutes kissing until Miyo interrupted  
them.

"Ewww! That's gross" she said.

"Well if you don't want to see it get out" said Kimiko.

"Come on Kagome" said Miyo walking out of the room. Then Kimiko pushed  
Yukito down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

"I missed you" she said while rubbing his chest.

"Missed you too."

Kimiko leaned down and kissed Yukito and slipped her tongue in his  
mouth. Yukito put one hand on her waist while the other hand went to  
her left breast. Kimiko moaned into the kiss. Then Yukito got up.

"What are you doing" asked Kimiko.

Yukito responded by picking her up and carrying her to their bed room.  
Yukito laid her on the bed and kissed her. Kimiko moaned into the kiss  
and pulled his shirt over his head. Once she had removed it she tossed  
it onto the floor. Yukito then grabbed his wife's shirt and pulled it  
off of her. Then he started to massage her breasts causing her to  
moan. Not wanting to wait any longer she grabbed his pants and boxers  
and pulled them down but his tail was yanked in the process.

"Ow! Easy Kimiko that kinda hurt" said Yukito.

"Sorry, I'm just so hot for you right now" she said.

Yukito smirked and pulled Kimiko's pants and panties down at the same  
time. Then he started to rub her wet slit causing her to moan. Yukito  
smirked then kissed her neck, then he started to slowly make his way  
down to her chest. Yukito trailed his lips down her breasts. Then  
Yukito took her right nipple into his mouth and started to tease it  
with his tongue.

"Ah, Yuktio" moaned Kimiko.

Yukito continued to play with his wife's breasts loving the moans she  
was letting out. He was just about to head further south when she  
stopped him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want you inside me" she said.

"Alright" said Yukito.

Yukito lined his dick up with her pussy and thrust into her. They both  
moaned in pleasure. Not wanting to waste anytime Yukito started to  
thrust into her, slowly at first, but started to pick up speed.

"Oh Yukito! More Yukito. Harder! Faster Yukito" begged Kimiko.

Yukito happily obliged as he started to thrust harder into her loving  
the sounds she made.

"Oh god you're so tight Kimiko!"

"Oh Yukito, You're so good. More" she cried.

Yukito continued to thrust into her, enjoying every moment of it.  
Yukito felt himself reach his limit.

"Oh shit, Kimiko I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too baby! Come inside me" she begged.

Yukito thrust harder and faster, Kimiko's walls tightened around his  
dick as she screamed out and came. Yuktio, unable to take anymore came  
as well. The two collapsed onto the bed panting.

"I love you" said Kimiko.

"I love you too" replied Yukito.

Yukito pulled a blanket over them and the fell asleep in each other's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hotaru walked into the training grounds to find it had been all but  
destroyed. There were scorch marks, craters, and debris everywhere.  
Training dummies were cleaved in two, targets were destroyed.

Wow, he's getting his strength back faster than I thought.

"What do you want?"

Hotaru turned to see the man sitting on the ground.

"I did what you asked."

"And?"

"Well the daughter does not possess the demons abilities" said Hotaru.

"And what of the body" he asked.

"There are no remains of the body of Sasuke Uchiha, nor his Sharringan."

He looked up at the sky.

"Very well. Leave" he said.

"Yes sir."

Hotaru turned and left him.

Just a little bit longer. Then I will have my strength back. Then I  
will take everything you hold dear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: and again sorry for a short chapter.

Yumi: hey when do Takuya and I get to be in this fic

Me: I have a plan for you I've just been suffering from writers block.

Orihime: YAY Chapter two is done!

Me: uh Orihime you're not in this story. You're not even in this anime. Or manga

Orihime: I know.

Naruto: hey you kinda sound like Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto don't be ridiculous.

Orihime: yeah. I don't think we sound alike.

Naruto: oh come on you sound exactly alike. It's like you're the same  
person but with a different body.

Me: I don't hear it.

Naruto: come on! Am I the only one that hears this.

Me: anyway Peace out


	3. Chapter 2

-  
Chapter 3: Chapter 2

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Me: Yukito

Yukito: Hiroko does not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He was growing very impatient. He wanted to go now! But he knew he  
wasn't strong enough to take on the Hokage. But that didn't mean he  
couldn't put fear into his heart.

"It's time."

Hotaru gasped. He couldn't be talking about.

"You mean?"

"Yes. It's time to pay the Hokage a visit."

"But you're not strong enough yet! You could get hurt!"

"Don't lecture me! I know my limits. But what you say is true. I don't  
have the strength to fight him or his demon son. But I can at least  
put fear into his heart. He wouldn't know I am too weak to fight him."

"When are you leaving" asked Hotaru.

"Now."

He got up and walked to his room. He took off his training clothes and  
put on a pair of loose black ankle-length pants and a long sleeve  
ultramarine shirt. Then he walked out of the room and stopped.

"Stay here."

"Yes sir" said Hotaru.

Then he took off towards the hidden leaf village.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Takuya and Yumi were on their way to the Amaguriama when they ran into  
Naruto. From the looks of it he had snuck out of his office again.

"Sneaking out again lord Hokage" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, I had to skip breakfast and Hinata is helping with a taijutsu  
lesson at the academy so I won't be able to get lunch" said Naruto.

"I thought, what's her name-"

"Kiyoshi" said Yumi.

"Yeah, got your food and stuff" said Takuya.

"Yeah she does. But her idea of meals are stuff loaded with freaking  
vegetables and crap like that. And then when I ask for ramen she says  
that I should eat something healthier. If I wanted someone to tell me  
what to eat I'd talk to Kakashi."

"Well we gotta go. Later" said Takuya.

"Okay."

After Takuya and Yumi left Naruto headed towards Ichiraku's. Ayame  
greeted him and took his order.

"So you were finally able to sneak out" she asked.

"Yeah. I was really getting tired of fruits and vegetables" Naruto replied.

"Well here's your ramen" she said as she handed Naruto his first bowl of many.

After Naruto had devoured about nine bowls of ramen he paid Ayame and  
took off towards his office.

I'm going to be in big trouble when I get back. Kiyoshi will probably  
tear me a new one.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito was walking down the street towards Naruto's when he walked into someone.

"Hey watch where- Yukito?"

Great. I haven't seen him in years and I was hopping never to see him  
again, thought Yukito.

"Byakuya."  
"it's been awhile" said Byakuya.

"Yeah" sadi Yukito.

"Listen I want to apologize for the way I acted when we were kids" said Byakuya.

"Wait, you remember that!"

"Yeah. It all came back about a year ago. I was an idiot. I had now  
right to say any of the things I did. I'm sorry, for everything. I  
already apologized to Yumi. I don't expect you to accept. I just  
thought I owed you."

Yukito just looked at him. This guy was so different from when they  
were kids. He was apologizing! This guy was the biggest asshole in the  
academy. But he had just asked for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted" said Yukito.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude that was like a hundred years ago. Don't worry about it."

Byakuya looked at Yukito not believing that he had accepted so fast.

"Thank you" said Byakuya.

"No problem. I gotta go, see ya" said Yukito.

"Later" said Byakuya.

Yukito continued down the street towards his father's office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Kiyoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"Well at least I won't get my ass chewed for sneaking out again" said Nartuo.

"Don't be too sure" said Hinata.

"Aw damn it. Are you going to get on my case too" said Naruto.

"You shouldn't be sneaking out so much Naruto" said Hinata.

"I'm tired of the stuff Kiyoshi brings for my lunch" said Naruto.

"If you would just say something I would go get ramen for you" said Hinata.

"I don't want to bother you."

Naruto walked over to Hinata and put his arms around her. Then he kissed her.

"Naruto" moaned Hinata.

Naruto pushed Hinata against the wall and squeezed her left breast.  
But Hinata pushed him away.

"Naruto not here" she said.

"Sorry got a little carried away" Naruto said.

Naruto sat in his chair and looked at the paper work on his desk.

"Damn."

Then Yukito walked in.

"Hey dad you got any missions for me" he asked.

"As a matter of I do. I've got a B- rank misson for you. I want you to  
go to the land of Moon. Their king has had a few assassination  
attempts and some robberies."

"Cool. No problem" said Yukito.

"And try not to get him killed. Hikaru is a friend" said Naruto.

"Wow. Do you make friends ever where you go" asked Yukito.

"Pretty m-"  
But Naruto's sentence was cut short when the wall behind him exploded  
sending the three across the room. Hinata was thrown against the wall  
and knocked out, Yukito was almost thrown out the door, and Naruto was  
thrown against the wall as well.

"What the fuck was that" said Naruto.

Yukito shook his head free of debris.

"I have no damn clue. Mom!"

Yukito went over to check on his mother. Her head was bleeding where  
it had connected with the wall. But other than that she was fine.

Three anbu entered the room only to be struck down by kunai.

"What the fuck!"

"Hello Naruto. Demon."

Naruto looked towards the source of the voice. His heart almost stopped.

"No. It can't be."

"What the fuck! I KILLED YOU" yelled Yukito.

"Apparently not."

"It can't be you. Sasuke."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: okay I bet most of you expected that.

Shiro: no shit.

Me: Well anyway I My computer got a virus so I'll post whenever I can  
which won't be often.

Shiro: way to let everyone down

Me: thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

-  
Chapter 4: Chapter 3

It's Always Calm Before the Storm

Me: I don't own Naruto.

Masturi: Gaara-sama owns me!

Me: Matsuri go home

Matsuri: okay *leaves*

Chapter 3

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto and Yukito couldn't believe that Sasuke was alive. They had  
burned his body! So how was he standing here in front of them?

"Confused? You're wondering how I'm alive after you burnt my body."

"I can't believe it" said Naruto.

"Naruto you had better prepare yourself. Because you're about to have  
a war on your hands" then Sasuke turned and left.

"Wait, Sasuke" yelled Naruto.

YUkito grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Dad we can't go chasing after him right now. We need to make sure no  
one else is hurt and think of what to do next" said Yukito.

Naruto looked at him. He wanted to chase after Sasuke but he knew  
Yukito was right.

"Fine."

Hinata groaned and slowly sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

"What happened" she asked.

"Sasuke happened."

Hinata looked at Naruto confused.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah" replied Yukito.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You two killed him ten years ago" said Hinata.

"Yeah we did. We even burnt his body" said Naruto.

"But then-" Hinata began.

"I don't know. Yukito go make sure no one else was injured."

"Right"

Yukito took off leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Hinata looked into  
her husband's eyes and saw fear. She knew why he was afraid. If Sasuke  
Uchiha was truly alive: things were about to take a turn for the  
worse. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Get Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, and Takuya in here now" said Naruto.

"Okay" said Hinata.

Hinata left to find the four ninja Naruto needed. Naruto looked out the window.

"Damn it Sasuke."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, and Takuya stood in Naruto's office waiting for  
their orders.

"Sasuke Uchiha is alive" said Naruto.

They all gasped.

"But how? Didn't Yukito kill him" asked Hana.

"That's what we thought to. But as you can see we were mistaken."

"Couldn't it have been someone else? You know, using the  
transformation jutsu" asked Hanabi.

"No" said Yukito.

"This wasn't a transformation. He smelt exactly like Sasuke. But there  
was something else."

"What do you mean" asked Takuya.

"I smelt… snakes."

"Fuck" said Naruto.

"Snakes? What the hell does that have to do with anything" asked Takuya.

"Come to think of it I smell it to" said Hana.

"Yeah. Even though he wasn't here that long the smell is still here" said Kiba.

"Orochimaru, that fucking bastard" said Naruto.

"What" asked Kiba.

"Well during a mission when I was in Anbu, we infiltrated one of  
Orochimaru's hideouts. When we got there we found something that I  
wish I hadn't seen."

"What was it" asked Hanabi.

"Orochimaru was cloning people" said Hinata.

"Cloning?"

'You mean like making copies of people" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. We destroyed the place, but there were many others."

"So you think this Sasuke is a clone" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. I called you in hear so you could track down and destroy  
another clones or labs that Orochimaru built."

"But how are we supposed to know where they are" asked Hana.

"We'll ask Orochimaru."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Five minutes later the group and Kakashi were in a clearing.

"Alright Kakashi" said Naruto.

Kakashi started preforming hand signs.

"Tora Mi Inu Tatsu"(Tiger Snake Dog Dragon)

Then he clapped his hands together.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation."

The ground cracked and a coffin slowly rose from the fissure. The lid  
opened to reveal a decayed Orochimaru. Then Kakashi took out the seal  
tag and stabbed Orochimau with it. Orochimaru's eyes snapped open.

"What is going on?"

"I've got some questions for you snake face" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. By the way you're dressed I see you have become Hokage."

"You've missed out on a lot. But I need some answers."

"Of course. Don't have much choice do I" said Orochimaru.

"This guy is creepy as hell" said Hanabi.

"Your labs where you were cloning, how many are there left."

"Well you destroyed all of them years ago. All but one."

"Where is it" said Naruto.

"It's in the hidden sound village of course. Under the headquarters."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Wait how can we trust you? How do we know you aren't lying to us" said Hanabi.

"My dear, what reason do I have to lie? I'm already dead. There's not  
much I can do" replied Orochimaru.

"That's all I needed, Kakashi"

"Before I go there is something you should know" said the ex- sannin.

"And what's that?"

"This Sasuke is stronger than the original. He has all my powers along  
with any that the original had."

"How did you-"

"Why else would you be concerned about something you supposedly took  
care of years ago. Farewell"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi released the jutsu.

"Alright, Hana Inuzka, Hanabi Hyuga, Takuya Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka,  
Yukito Uzumaki your mission is to infiltrate the hidden sound village  
and destroy the last cloning lab."

"Yes lord Hokage" they said in unison.

"Dismissed!"

Then they all took off.

Hinata walked up beside her husband.

"Naruto, it's only going to get worse isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke walked into his room and sat down. He had succeeded. Naruto was  
afraid, he had seen it in this eyes. Now all he had to do is wait till  
he was at full strength. Hotaru came in and gave him his meal and  
asked if he needed anything.

"No, leave" he said coldly.

"Yes lord Sasuke" said Hotaru.

"You better be ready Naruto. Because a storm is coming."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Okay I have a few things to say about some of the reviews I've  
been getting. First a couple of people have complained about my  
stories having OC's. My response is If you don't like OC's then don't  
fucking read it. Also people are complaining about me putting myself  
in my fics. I don't do that. I don't put my personality into my OC's.  
If I wanted to put my personality into an OC I'd name it Hiroko. But I  
don't like putting myself into fics so I won't do that. And another  
thing is the paring. one of the first reviews I got for Demon child  
and this fic was that they hated the plot and pairing. If you don't  
like the pairing THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! No one is forcing you to  
read anything. If you don't like the plot don't read it. Don't just  
put reviews saying how much you hate the plot or paring. If you don't  
like how the story sounds don't click on it. The reason my sequel is  
minor NaruHina is because I wanted to focus more on their kids. I  
sorry if you don't like it. But that's just how I'm writing it. I  
apologize if I offend anyone. But frankly It pisses me off. I don't go  
to a Sasuhina, or NaruSaku fic and hate on them. So please don't do it  
to my fics. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but people going to  
fics just to say they hate it is a douche move. And If you hate OC  
stories for whatever reasons then don't read them. If anyone thinks  
this is just a waste of time to write well whatever.

Hinata: I'm glad you decided to continue your story Hiroko=sama

Me: thanks Hinata-hime. Alright peace

ヒロコうずまき


	5. Chapter 4

-  
Chapter 5: Chapter 4

It's Always Calm Before the Storm

Me: who wants to do the disclaimer?

Tsume: I'll do it.

Me: cool

Tsume: Hiroko-baka doesn't own Naruto so get the hell over it.

Me: You know you creep me out.

Tsume: good

Chapter 4

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito and his squad had been traveling for a two days before they got  
to Otogakure.

"So this is the sound village huh" said Hanabi.

"Yeah, be careful. We might have kicked these guys' asses but that  
doesn't mean they gone for good" said Kiba.

"Alright Yukito and Takuya, I want you two to go in and find any  
information you can and then destroy that place. Me, Hanabi, and Kiba  
will stay out here in case someone shows up and tries to get in" said  
Hana.

"Right" said Yukito.

"Alright, be safe you guys" said Takuya.

"You too" said Kiba.

Yukito and Takuya walked into the building and began looking for  
anything that they thought would be useful info. After about fifteen  
minutes of searching Yukito decided that it was time to plant the  
explosives.

"Alright, there's a stairway underneath the bed."

"The bed?"

"Well at least it's original and not behind a bookshelf" said Yukito  
charging a Rasengan.

"Yeah, what's up with things hidden behind bookshelves all the time"  
asked Takuya.

"Don't know."

Yukito slammed the Rasengan through the bed and into the floor  
destroying the door to the stairwell.

"Could you be any louder" complained Takuya.

"Yes" said Yukito.

Yukito and Takuya started down the stairway. After a couple of minutes  
they reached the bottom. They stoppe large metal door the size of a  
vault.

"Huh, that's a big door."

"No shit. Probably to keep anything that gets out of control locked  
in" said Takuya.

"Well let's break this bastard down."

Yukito charged another Rasengan and slammed it into the door but was  
thrown back.

"Okay, that didn't work."

"Idiot! This door was meant to keep experiments created by Orochimaru  
in. So a rasengan isn't going to do much" said Takuya.

"Yeah yeah."

Yukito got to his feet and looked at the door. Then he noticed that it  
had three large locks on it. But they weren't any kind of locks he had  
seen. There was no way to unlock them, no latches or bolts.

"Hey Takuya what kind of locks are these?"

Takuya walked over to the door and studied the locks.

"Well haven't seen these in a while" said Takuya.

"What are they?"

"They're chakra locks" said Takuya.

"Chakra locks?"  
"Basically they are locks that are activated by having chakra applied  
to them usually a specific person's chakra."

"So you're saying that this door will only open with Orochimaru's  
chakra" said Yukito.

"That's right."

"Damn it!"

"But now that he's dead opening this thing shouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean" asked Yukito.

"Well some chakra locks remained locked and unlock able even after the  
owner dies. But these are not like those. These locks are designed to  
reset after the owners die. So all we have to do is reprogram the  
locks with some of our chakra and we can open it" said Takuya.

"Sweet."

Takuya gathered chakra into his hands and placed them on the door. The  
chakra spread until it covered the door. Then Takuya took his hands  
away.

"That should do it."

"Alright, let's open this thing already" said Yukito.

Yukito grabbed the door and pulled it open with a loud creak. Then he  
and Takuya walked into the room and looked around. The room was full  
with containers filled with bodies some missing half their body, some  
limbs, and some parts here and there. There were bodies on dissection  
tables and different tools and instruments.

"This place is disgusting" said Yukito.

"Yeah" agreed Takuya.

"I'll see if I can find any info and you set the explosives" said Yukito.

"Got it."

Yuktio activated his byakugan and scanned the room for any type of  
documents that might be help full. Takuya was just finishing up with  
the explosives when he heard glass shattering. He turned around to see  
one of the experiments had woken up and broke out of its tank. It was  
about seven feet tall with patches of scales on his body one arm was  
almost twice as long as the other and long hollow fangs.

"Oh shit!"

"What the hell did you do Yukito?"

"Nothing! It just broke out" said Yukito.

Yukito took out a kunai and slashed a line from the creature's stomach  
to his neck. But the wound almost instantly closed up.

"Crap" said Yukito.

"Did that thing just heal" asked Takuya.

"Yeah and pretty damn fast."

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu" said Takuya.

Takuya's shadow shot forward and crawled up the creature's body and  
then started to squeeze its neck. But then another creature burst from  
its tank and speared him to the ground. This one had a teeth like a  
large cat, three inch claws on each hand and foot and had now eyes.  
The reptilian creature recovered from Takuya's jutsu and continued to  
attack Yukito. The creature swung its longer arm and caught Yukito  
upside the head sending him through three empty tanks and into a wall.  
Yukito summoned three shadow clones and charged it. One clone kicked  
it in the side, another in the back, and Yukito delivered a right hook  
to its jaw. But the creature just stood there as though nothing  
happened.

"Well this sucks."

Takuya was trying his best not to get turned into coleslaw by the  
feline like creature. He was trying to get away so he could think of a  
strategy but this thing wasn't making it easy for him.

"Damn it, get the hell away from me. "

The creature lashed out with its claws and raked them across Takuya's face.  
"Ahh, Damn! That hurt like a-"

He was cut off by the cat-creature making another attempt to rip his face off.

"All right since you don't seem to want to let me get away I'll have  
to fight you head on!"

Takuya took out two Kunai and slashed at the creature. He pressed the  
creature harder and harder but it kept dodging Takuya's attacks.

"Damn it! Wind style: Air Bullets"

Takuya shot three large bursts of air out of his mouth but none made  
contact with his enemy.

"Damn it."

"How you doing over there" asked Yukito.

"What the hell does it look like!"  
"I don't think this could get any worse" sadi Yukito.

But of course it always does. At that time three more creatures burst  
from their tanks.

"You just had to say it didn't you" said Takuya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: so how'd ya like it?

Renji: when are you going to write a Bleach fic?

Me: When I'm done with this one.

Uryu: It's not like it's going to be any good.

Me: Wow. Thanks.

Naruto: You sound like Shino!  
Me: oh come on not this again.

Naruto: what he does.

Shino: You must need you're hearing checked. Why? Because we sound  
nothing alike.

Uryu: I agree.

Naruto: whatever. You know what I've noticed?

Me: your lack of intelligence?

Naruot: no whenever you 'killed' Hinata and Yukito you got a lot of  
hate for it. With Shikamaru too.

Me: And?

Naruto: well when you killed Sakura no one said anything about it.

Me:… huh, I guess nobody really cared. I kinda feel bad for killing  
her though. Well anyway I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

-  
Chapter 6: Chapter 5

Me: anybody want to do the disclaimer.

Naruto: no

Tsume: no

Temari: no

Takuya: no

Me: fine I'll do it. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Yukito landed hard on his back. These things just wouldn't go down. I  
didn't matter what Yukito and Takuya threw at it, they just kept  
coming.

"Alright try this, Fireball Rasengan!" (lame name, I know)  
Yukito applied his affinity for fire to his rasengan then he charged  
the reptilian creature and shoved the rasengan into its chest. The  
creature was engulfed in flame and was sent into a wall.

"And stay down."

The creature struggled to its knees.

"Damn it I said stay down."

Takuya wasn't fairing much better. He was taking on the cat creature  
and a creature that resembled bear. It was eight feet tall, bulky, and  
had massive strength.

"Shadow paralysis Jutsu!"

The bear like enemy feel on his stomach but just as fast as he fell he  
started to recover.

"Damn it just die already" said Takuya.

"Takuya" called Yukito.

"What?"  
"We need to seal this room and set the explosives off. We don't have  
time to waste with these things."

"Damn."

Yukito and Takuya ran to the door while the creatures followed.

"Let's get this damn door shut" said Yukito.

Takuya and Yukito pushed the door shut and Takuya sealed the locks.

"Now let's get out of here and blow this hell hole up."

Yukito and Takuya headed up stairs and outside to meet the others.

"It's about time you two got out here" said Hanabi.

"Yeah we thought we were going to have to go down there and help" said Kiba.

"Well you going blow this thing up or what" said Hana.

"Yeah" said Takuya.

Takuya did a hand sign. They all heard a loud explosion.

"Well that took care of that. And hopefully those experiments too" said Yukito.

"Experiments" said Hanabi, "what experiments?"  
Just then the creatures that Yukito and Takuya were fighting burst out  
of the rubble.

"Those experiments" said Yukito.

"What the hell" said Kiba.

One of the creature attacked Kiba. It had gray skin, it was as large  
as the bear creature, and had a large horn in place of its nose. It  
stocks its nose down pointing towards Kiba and charged.

"Not too smart are you?"  
Kiba threw six kunai at him. But they just bounced off and the  
creature kept coming. Kiba jumped to the side and the rhino like  
creature plowed right into a tree.

"Come on Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked in response.  
"Man beast transformation!"

Akamaru and Kiba charged the rhino guy.

"Fang over fang!"

Kiba and Akamaru hit the creature head on, but it didn't leave a single mark.

"Damn" said Kiba.

The rhino creature turned and swung a fist at Kiba, but he dodged.  
Akamaru ran behind him and stabbed the creature in the neck only to  
have the kunai's blade break.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" said Kiba.

This guy's like a rhino, so head on attacks won't work; normally a  
rhino's weak point is its soft chest and stomach. But that doesn't  
seem to be the case here. Kunai and shuriken are useless. So what do I  
do, thought Kiba.

"I got it!"  
Kiba reached behind his back and unsheathed his chakra blade.

"Let's hope this works" said Kiba.

Kiba charged his blade with chakra and charged the creature. Kiba  
slashed the blade across the creature's chest causing blood to spray  
from the wound.

"Ha! I guess that worked" said Kiba.

Akamaru pulled out his own chakra blade and charged the creature. Kiba  
slashed its left leg while Akamaru slashed its torso. The rhino  
bellowed in anger and punched Kiba in the chest, sending him into a  
tree. Kiba got up and groaned.

"Damn it, that hurt" he moaned.

Kiba ran over to join Akamaru again. Akamaru stabbed the creature in  
the stomach then Kiba slashed at his chest. The rhino grabbed Akamaru  
and tossed him several feet away then he swatted Kiba away and charged  
Akamaru.

"No" yelled Kiba.

Kiba ran in front of Akamaru and was impaled by the rhino's horn. Kiba  
hacked up blood and fell to his knees.

"Gotcha" said Kiba.

The creature fell back and crashed to the ground with the chakra blade  
sticking out of its chest.

"One down" said Kiba before he blacked out.

Hanabi was fighting a harpy like creature. It had long sharp talons on  
each hand and foot; instead of hair it had dark red feathers, and dark  
blue and black feathers going from its wrist's to its shoulder. The  
harpy lashed out and caught Hanabi's shoulder. Hanabi let out a yelp  
and thrust her palm forward and nailed it in the stomach sending the  
creature into a tree. The harpy got up and squawked at her then  
charged.

"Eight trigrams: Palms Rotation."

Hanabi spun and the harpy slammed against the wall of chakra. The  
harpy recovered and tried to slash her throat but Hanabi blocked and  
delivered a gentle fist to its chest. The creature screeched in rage  
and raked its talons across Hanabi's chest leaving four long cuts.  
Hanabi screamed in pain then she ran towards it and started attacking  
it. She was only able to land three hits. The harpy started swinging  
at her, trying to shred her to pieces. But Hanabi dodged and hit it in  
the stomach with a gentle fist. The harpy lunged at her again but  
Hanabi rolled to the side and flung three kunai at it. Two of them  
missed but the third hit the creature in the stomach. It screeched at  
her and lashed out but Hanabi blocked and kicked it in the chest. The  
harpy cried out in pain and rage, and then it ran at Hanabi and  
grabbed her throat. It started to squeeze her neck, its talons digging  
into her neck. Hanabi thrust her palm into its chest.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

The harpy was blown back into a tree and Hanabi was blown backwards  
but recovered and rushed the harpy.

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms!"

Hanabi struck the every one of the harpy's chakra points leaving it  
powerless. Then Hanabi shoved a paper bomb down its throat and jumped  
away. Then the harpy exploded.

"Well that was fun" she said.

Me: I probably should have made those guys harder to beat.

Ed Elric: heh I could take these guys down no problem. You ninjas are  
no match for us alchemists.

Naruto: Oh yeah? Come say that to my face shorty!

Me: now you've done it.

Ed: YOU WANNA COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!?

Me: well I better take care of this before they kill each other.  
Please review. Arigato!

Robert: Kiba isn't really dead!


	7. Change of Hands, new writer!

-  
Chapter 6: Change of hands, New WRITER  
-

Me: Time for the disclaimer!

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Me: I'm the writer.

Naruto: Where is Hiroko?

Me: He didn't have time to write anymore, so I took over.

Naruto: Awww, he was awesome though!

Me: well, I don't know what to tell you.

Hinata: Naruto, where is Hiroko?

Naruto: He didn't have time to write, so this douche bag took over.

Me: HEY! Don't worry about what happens, I have read this story so many times I know where to go.

Hinata: So what should we call you?

Me: Robert

Naruto: So what happens' next 'Robert'?

Me: You will just have to find out in the next chapter.

Me: I also have a crossover idea in mind, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yukito: What exactly?

Me: No spoilers! You will know when I write it!

Roy: Yeah, and I'm the Fuhrer.

Me: You don't exist here!

Naruto: Have I heard that name before?

Me: Possibly in the future, but for now, keep reading; it's going to be a hell of a ride!

Kimiko: Like hell it is!

Me: No it won't!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

"Regular Talking", _thinking,_ **Demon Speaking**

Me: Time for the disclaimer... Anyone?

Yukito: No

Hanabi: No

Kiba: No

Hinata: No

Naruto: By all means, you do it "mister writer"

Me: *sighs* I don't own Naruto, or Shippuden, but if I did, I would be writing a lot more than this!

Previously…

"Eight trigrams: Palms Rotation."

Hanabi spun and the harpy slammed against the wall of chakra. The harpy recovered and tried to slash her throat but Hanabi blocked and delivered a gentle fist to its chest. The creature screeched in rage and raked its talons across Hanabi's chest leaving four long cuts.

Hanabi screamed in pain then she ran towards it and started attacking it. She was only able to land three hits. The harpy started swinging at her, trying to shred her to pieces. But Hanabi dodged and hit it in the stomach with a gentle fist. The harpy lunged at her again but Hanabi rolled to the side and flung three kunai at it. Two of them missed but the third hit the creature in the stomach. It screeched at her and lashed out but Hanabi blocked and kicked it in the chest. The harpy cried out in pain and rage, and then it ran at Hanabi and grabbed her throat. It started to squeeze her neck, its talons digging into her neck. Hanabi thrust her palm into its chest.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

The harpy was blown back into a tree and Hanabi was blown backwards, but recovered and rushed the harpy.

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms!"

Hanabi struck the every one of the harpy's chakra points leaving it powerless. Then Hanabi shoved a paper bomb down its throat and jumped away. Then the harpy exploded.

"Well that was fun" she said.

"You got that right… wait… Kiba!" said Yukito, finally remembering that Kiba was blacked out on the ground.

Kiba, Hanabi, and Takuya ran over to Kiba, Hanabi flashed a few hand signs, and started using a healing jutsu on Kiba.

After several minutes Kiba finally came to, and said weakly "Go check on Akamaru"

Hanabi then ran over Akamaru and felt for a pulse.

"He is alive but the pulse is very weak" said Hanabi.

Hanabi flashed a few more hand signs and started healing Akamaru. Kiba then crawled over to Akamaru and started petting him as Hanabi was healing him saying "It's going to be alright buddy"

After a few minutes of healing, Hanabi said "It's done, but he needs some rest" Kiba, Yukito and Takuya all had a sigh of relief. Yukito looked up at the sky and said "We should probably get moving, in case any more of those abominations show up" Takuya replied "You're right, we won't be able to take on another wave of those things, if there is one"

Two days later…

Yukito, Kiba, Hanabi, and Takuya finally arrived back to the Leaf Village carrying Akamaru, once they got passed the gates; Kiba proceeded to take Akamaru back to the Inuzuka clan, while Hanabi, Yukito, and Takuya went to give their mission report to Naruto at the Hokage Tower.

They arrived at Naruto's office moments later, to see Him speaking with another blonde haired man, with business clothes on.

Yukito being the curious one asked "Naruto, who is this?"

Naruto looked at the man and then back at us and said "This is Alfonse, he is from a country in the Far East, and they are a very advanced society. I was just discussing the terms of alliance with their country, with their leader over telephone"

I know this is a huge turn for this series, but if you want me to stay on track of just Naruto, I'll erase it and continue on this. Just comment what you want me to do. Just note I have a perfect, short, and small crossover idea. Lastly, Hiroko will still be making the lemons for this story.

Me: I know it was short but how did you like it?

Naruto: I thought it sucked!

Me: Hey, I am just getting adapted to writing in this series.

Alfonse: I thought it sounded good.

Me: thank you.

Kiba: Will Akamaru be alright?

Me: He will be fine, don't worry.

*Shiro knocks me out, out of nowhere*

Shiro: THAT'S FOR REPLACING HIROKO-SAN!

Temari: *looks down at me, then picks up the mic* Well he's out cold, I will do the outro, See'ya peeps! Keep reading!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Regular Talking, _Thinking, _**Demon Speaking**

**############################**

Me: Its time for the disclaimer again!

Hiroko: Yes it is!

Naruto: Your back Hiroko!

Hiroko: I'm only here to observe.

Lee: SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE! *Lee beats the crap out of Hiroko* Thats for killing Sakura!

Me: Well Hiroko is not going to wake up for a while. Ten Ten! you can draw on his face while he's out.

Ten Ten: *laughs maliciously*

Me: I guess I don't own Naruto, but I want to.

#######################################

Previously...

Yukito, Kiba, Hanabi, and Takuya finally arrived back to the Leaf Village carrying Akamaru, once they got passed the gates; Kiba proceeded to take Akamaru back to the Inuzuka clan, while Hanabi, Yukito, and Takuya went to give their mission report to Naruto at the Hokage Tower.

They arrived at Naruto's office moments later, to see Him speaking with another blonde haired man, with business clothes on.

Yukito being the curious one asked "Naruto, who is this?"

Naruto looked at the man and then back at us and said "This is Alphonse, he is from a country in the Far East, and they are a very advanced society. I was just discussing the terms of alliance with their country, with their leader over telephone"

Yukito shook his head and said to Naruto "Well, anyways we have the mission report"

Naruto looked at Alphonse and said "Find my assistanf Shizune, she will lead you to your apartment" Alphonse nodded and walked out of the room.

Naruto looked back to the squad and said "So what happened at Orochimaru's hideout?"

Yukito responded "We were confronted by some of his genetic experiments, we faced them, almost being killed in the process, but we did defeat them"

Hanabi nodded her head and said "There were three of them, a harpy-like one that I fought, a rhino-like one that Kiba fought and almost died killing, and the last one, was like an oversized bird, that Yukito killed"

Naruto chuckled a bit and said "You had one hell of a day didn't you, where is Kiba now?"

Takuya replied "Kiba took Akamaru back to the Inuzuka clan house, to treat his and Akamaru's wounds"

Naruto "I see, well I think it is a mission accomplished, and since I have no other missions for you, despite all of the paperwork on my desk, you all can take a month or two off"

The three bowed there heads and left the room, Naruto, upon the leaving the room, immedietly fell asleep.

Immedietly after leaving the Hokage Tower, Yukito ran to his home. Once he got into the door, he was tackled by Miyo, she hugged him and said "DADDY!" Yukito then got up and sait to Miyo "Im glad to see you too" after setting Miyo down, Kimiko ran up to Yukito and gave him a huge hug, kissed him on the lips and said "I missed you so much" Yukito smiled and said "Same here" Yukito then smirked and glanced his eyes over to the stairs, motioning that they got to the bedroom, Kimiko nodded and they walked up the stairs toward's the bedroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hiroko: That was short as fuck!

Me: i know but i had to shorten this one in order to make the crossover in the next chapter.

Hiroko: I see

Me: It's so strange, usually there is always at least one interruption.

Hiroko: they always bothered me, why arent they bothering you? This isn't fair!

Hiroko and I both look at the floor to see a gas canister! "OH SHI-" *knocks us out"

Shiro: *takes off gas mask* Well, while i paint these two's faces and hair, favorite, and review this shit, and keep reading!


	10. Chapter 8: Escort Mission

Chapter 9: The escort mission

Regular Talking, _Thinking,_ **Demon Speaking**

Me: DISCLAIMER!

Lee: Can i do it!

Me: sure.

Lee: Robert does not own Naruto, but he does burn with the passion of youth inside of...

Me: *kicks lee off the mic" NO OVER DOING IT!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several months have passed and things have gone very smoothly, very few missions had been given for Yukito's team, but all was not completely well, as bad things were about to happen, very bad things...

It was around nine o'clock when Alphonse was just arriving back at his apartment, when suddenly someone with black long hair, wearing black robes with red wispy clouds on them, bust in through the window, he looked at Alphonse and said "You are coming with me" Alphonse shook his head and said "I am not" he then clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground, causing a transmutation circle to appear, but just as a huge stone fist was about to hit the black haired man, the man closed his eyes and then reopened them, revealing a red eye with a black pupil and he said "Tsukuyomi" Alphonse then fell to the ground unconcious as the man dragged him away.

The next day, Shizune arrived at Alphonses room with some coffee only to drop it all to the ground, when she saw the scene. Shizune immedietly picked up the phone and called in the Hokage. Naruto then sent an invertigation squad down to the room, to investigate (obviously). After days of searching, they found nothing but a note with a phone number on it. Later that same day, Naruto recieve a call from Fuhrer Mustang, saying that he heard of the problem at hand and that he would be personally making a visit to to their village. To which Naruto asked if he wanted an escort, and he said yes. Naruto responded by telling Mustang that he would send his best team to escort him to the leaf village.

That afternoon, Yukito, Kiba, Takuya, Hanabi, and Lee were summoned to the Hokage Tower. Lee was the First to arrive , then everyone followed behind him.

Lee pulls off a nice guy pose and says "What is the mission Naruto, do we have to defeat a warlord, or a super evil bad person?"

Naruto shook his head and said "This is an escort mission, a very important one at that, you are to escort the Fuhrer of Amestris Roy Mustang to the leaf village"

Kiba nodded his head and asked "So where do we meet up with him?"

You are to meet up with the Fuhrer at a train station just outside of the Land of Fire, in Xing"

Yukito's jaw dropped, he said "You seriously are having us walk all of that way!"

Naruto smirked and said "Yes, I do"

Yukito sweatdropped.

Hanabi then asked "When do we leave?"

Naruto looked at the clock, and said "Tommorow morning, bright and early"

As everyone was leaving, Naruto said "Kiba, can you stay here, I need to speak with you"

Kiba and Akamaru then walked back in the room.

Naruto handed the slip of paper that was found at the scene of the kidnapping to Kiba and said "Kiba can you take a whiff of this and tell me what you smell?"

Kiba and akamaru both sniffed the paper, when Kiba said "I know this scent, but I'm not sure if its right or i am just imagining it?"

Naruto said "What do you smell"

Kiba said hesitantly "Itatchi Uchiha"

Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at Kiba and said "Well this complicates things, Kiba, be ready for anything on the escort mission"

Kiba nodded his head once and walked out of the room.

That night everyone was packing their things, and resting up for the long mission ahead of them.

That next morning, Kiba and Lee were waiting at the front gate for Hanabi, Takuya and Yukito.

Kiba looked up at the gate and said "Why do we even still have a gate, when people always enter from above, from the walls, and from below." Lee put his finger on his chin and said "Good point"

After an hours wait, Yukito was the last to arrive. He looked at everyone and said "Kimiko wouldn't let me leave without giving her more than just a 'goodbye kiss'"

Kiba facepalmed abd said "We waited an hour for you, just for you having sex!"

Yukito put his hand behind his head and started saying "Well I guess we should get going" Yukito then started walking off in a random direction.

Lee yelled to Yukito "You're going the wrong way"

Yukito then turned around and started following everyone else.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: That was amazing!

Naruto: why did you bring back Itatchi?

Me: Cuz I wanted to.

Itatchi: Hmph.

Me: dick

Naruto: DIE!

Me: TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE! DONT BLOW UP MY STUDIO!

Itatchi: fine.

Naruto: fine.

Me: Favorite, Follow, and Reviews are all much appreciated, thank you, and good night!


	11. Chapter 9: The Akatsuki get involved

Chapter 10

The Akatsuki get involved.

Regular Speaking, _Thinking, _**Demon Speaking**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %

Me: Disclaimer?

Tobi: ME! ME! ME!

Me: *gives mic to Deidera*

Tobi: **GIVE ME THE MIC.**

Deidara: here, take it. *Backs away creeped out*

Tobi: Robert does not own Naruto, **BUT I DO OWN YOUR SOULS!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As Itachi: I walked down the mountain path, the air getting thicker and thicker as I progressed. I had felt the change in Sasuke's chakra levels not three hours ago. I had been spying on Sasuke, thanks to a technique Nagato had taught me, combined with my Mangekyou Sharingan. A few hours later, I arrived at the foot of the mountain, and headed as fast as I could to the last place where I felt Sasuke's chakra. I was a few hours away when suddenly I heard an explosion come from my left. It wasn't too far away. I decided I would stop and check it out. I walked in the direction of the explosion. Turns out it was Deidara, fighting some ninja from the sound. Sasori was sitting back, in his puppet disguise of his, watching. Deidara seemed to have the upper-hand, two bodies lay on the floor, and a third look as if he were about to join them. "You'll regret this." The third said. Deidara smirked. "I don't think I will." He launched a pair of clay birds at his opponent and they both found their mark. The third screamed with pain then fell to the floor, smoking. Deidara stood up straight. "Well, that takes care of that." He turned to Sasori. "Come on, let's get going. We need to get that last Jinchuriki." Sasori nodded. They both started to walk in my direction. Deidara noticed me first. "Eh? Itachi? What are you doing here?" He asked. I stared at him. "I was on my way to find my brother, what about you? Messing with three sound ninja. Don't you think you're time would be better spent somewhere else?" I asked. Sasori stepped forward. "We were ambushed by these brats. We're heading to go get the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto." He said. "Good-luck with that. Naruto is not to be underestimated." I said. "We know what he can do, that's why we could use your help, if you're willing to provide it." Deidara said. "Sorry, but I have to find my brother. If I'm correct, he's either in trouble, or..." I stopped myself. I couldn't bear to imagine that. "Ah, I see. Well, if you find him, you know where we'll be." He said. I nodded. I turned and hurried back to where I detected the problem. After a few hours, I arrived to see a scene of destruction. Blood and broken trees lined the ground. "What the hell happened here?" I asked myself. I jumped down from the tree branch I was on and looked around for any sign of Sasuke. Smoke and small fires were everywhere, surely Sasuke had been here; and he had been fighting. Eventually, I spotted him. My heart nearly stopped when I did. He was lying face-down on the ground, covered in blood. I ran over to him. I flipped him over and looked at his face. His eyes were still open, the Mangekyou Sharingan activated. I examined the rest of his body, he hadn't suffered too many injuries, just one to his heart. I pulled the kunai out of him. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Sasuke was dead, the only one I ever cared about was dead. I eventually stopped crying, and opened my eyes again. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked at Sasuke's face again. Who could have been strong enough to do this? Then it hit me. There was one person who was strong enough to beat Sasuke, and that was the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. All of a sudden my eyes started to hurt with intense pain. I was beginning to lose vision in both eyes, the Mangekyou Sharingans were losing their light. I then did what I thought I would never do. I reached my hand toward Sasuke's right eye socket. "Forgive me, Sasuke." I said. I took his right eye out, then his left. I replaced my eyes with his, and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan awoke. My sight was restored, and now I could fight Naruto. But, if I was going to battle Naruto, I would need backup. He is one tough opponent, to say the least. I decided I would recruit the rest of the Akatsuki, surely they would be able to help me. It would take months to find them all, however. I knew where four of them were, Nagato, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara. That still left Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. I started walking back to the mountain, and continued to think. After I gave it some thought, I decided I would spend the next few months training, using Nagato's and I's abilities to locate the other Akatsuki. With that, I headed back to the mountain top where Nagato waited for me to return.

Several Months Later

I was on the mountain top with Nagato, just like a few months ago, but this time, the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered there with us. "Alright, Itachi, why exactly did you call us here again?" Hidan asked. "I was just getting to that. If you would be patient, Hidan, I'll explain everything." I replied. He frowned. "Now, if you'll let me finish, I've summoned you all here today to propose a plan of attack against the Hidden Leaf Village." I said. Deidara's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? We got our asses kicked when we went there!" "That may be, but the nine of us won't fall so easily. Besides, it will be more than worth it to capture the last Jinchuriki and revive the Ten-Tails." I replied. "We tried that once, remember? It didn't exactly work out." Kakuzu said. "I know, but this time we'll have all of Kurama's chakra. Then we will have the full Ten-Tails." I said. He didn't say anything after that. "I'll leave Nagato to fill in the details of the plan. I'm going to go take care of some business. Do not move in until I return and give the order to attack, do you understand?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good." I turned to Nagato. "I believe you'll take it from here." I said. He nodded. I left them and traveled down the mountain, towards the Hidden Leaf Village. When I got there, it was dark. I headed to where Zetsu told me a man with blonde hair was staying. His name was Alphonse Elrich. I walked silently over to the building and bust into the room through the window. Alphonse had just opened the door. "You're coming with me." I said. "No, I'm not." He replied. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. There was a bright flash of light and a giant fist of stone flew at me. I closed my eyes and activated my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi." I said. He was caught in the Jutsu and he crumbled to the floor, the stone fist dissolving into tiny pebbles.

As Deidara: I had been told from Zetsu that a group of people had gotten off of a train just outside of the Land of fire, and they were being escorted by some of the Leaf's strongest ninja. I had been traveling for weeks when I finally spotted the escort team. They were transporting someone who looked big and important. "That must be the leader." I said. I grinned. I reached into my pouch and pulled out some detonating clay. "They won't see it coming." I said. I soared over them as the bomb was ready. "Let's go with something that isn't too powerful." I said. I dropped a small flock of explosive birds over the side of my transport (which was a giant bird). I watched as the flock spiraled towards the party, exploding right on cue. The escort team stopped and looked to the skies. One of them pointed at me. "Damn, the found me already? They must not be too stupid then." I said. I soared lower. "How did you like my surprise?" I asked. "Deidara! You'll pay for that!" One of them said. I looked down at the ground to see one of them bleeding. "Ha, looks like I got someone after all." I said. I grinned. Suddenly Lee jumped up and tried to kick me off of my bird. I blocked his kick and threw him back to the ground. "Sorry, buddy, but I've seen that before." I said. Lee crashed into the ground and struggled to get to his feet. One of the middle people stepped forward. He was wearing a pair of gloves with weird symbols on them. Who's this guy? I thought as I watched what he was doing He snapped his fingers and the air next to my bird exploded. The shock wave nearly sent me flying off my bird. "Hey! Watch what you're doing! If you set that bird on fire it's bad news for all of us!" One of them said. He recoiled. "Sorry, I had no idea." I breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close. I smirked to hide my relief. "That was close, but not as close as this is gonna be!" I said. I reached into my pouch and grabbed a big wad of clay. After a short time the clay was ready. "Now, it's time to face you're biggest threat! No playing around!" I summoned a giant dragon made entirely of clay. I jumped onto it and sent the bird I was riding on towards the party below. It exploded and the people ducked for cover. "What the hell is that thing?" The man with the special gloves asked. "It's a dragon, moron." The woman standing next to him replied. "I know it's a dragon!" He said. The dragon I was riding on spat out smaller dragons made of clay that flew at the people below. Each one was assigned to a different person. Most of them ran for cover, not that it would help, but one man stood his ground. I grinned. "Seems like someone wants to die." I said. Suddenly his body turned completely black and the dragon exploded on him. When the smoke cleared, I was shocked to see him still standing there. "What the? How did you do that?" I asked. He grinned. "I don't need to tell you that." He said. I frowned. "No matter, you're no match for my C3!" I said. I went into my pouch and made my clay model. "Heh, there's no way he can withstand this!" I said. I dropped it and started to elevate into the sky. His body turned black again and the explosion happened (followed by several other explosions, which were the miniature dragons exploding). When the smoke cleared, I was on the point of disbelief when I saw him still standing there. "How?! How did you survive?! Not even the Kazekage survived that!" I said. The others weren't doing as well, however. They were all wounded, well, most of them. A few of them could still stand. I frowned. "Rgh, that's it, I'm retreating. I've got enough information anyway." I said. With that I flew back towards the base, making sure not to give a direct path. The others would be happy with the information I gathered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So what did you think?

Deidara: I GOT MY ASS KICKED!

Me: *Silently laughes*

Deidara: *Attempts to punch me*

Tobi: *Grabs punch* He is the writer, he could kill us all!

Deidara: Hmph

Me: Are all of the Akatsuki dicks?

Itachi: At least we have ones!


	12. Chapter 10: Madara

Chapter 11

Regular talking, _Thinking, _**Demon speaking**

################################################## ######

Me: Anyone?

Tobi: ME AGAIN!

Me: *looks around the room for another candidate*

Tobi: **GIVE ME THE MICROPHONE**.

Me: *Hands mic to Tobi*

Tobi: Robert doesn't own Naruto, **BUT I WILL CAPTURE THE NINE TAIL'S CHAKRA.**

################################################## ######

(The Akatsuki hideout, Somewhere in the Land of Fire)

Madara was sitting on his throne, when suddenly a beat up Deidera appears in front of him.

Deidera looked at Madara and said "They outmatched me"

Madara shook his head and replied **"It wasn't a complete failiure, we gained intel on the enemy you were facing"**

Deidera "How? I made sure that I was taking them on alone!"

Madara lauged and said **"Shouldn't it be obvious? We had Zetsu watch the fight"**

Deidera scoweled and walked away from Madara.

Madara continued to sit there in deep thought, _It seems that I have to pay the party a visit._

Madara then used his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport himself to where the group was traveling.

Madara arrived at the location to notice that the group was already almost at the gate into the leaf village.

##############################

Me: It looks like this story is going to be merged wih Pride of Fire, which is where you'll find your updates untill the crossover is over.

Naruto: Does this mean no more talks after each chapter?

Me: No, that's not the case, I am going to be splitting pride of fire into chapters, we will still talk.

Me: Actually, I might make a new story which combines these two together!

Madara: **The Akatsuki will rule either way!**

Deidera: YES, and I shall have revenge on those brats who defeated me!

Me: well that's all folks, so yeah look up pride of fire and read.


	13. Authors note, dont worry im not stopping

Authors note No.1

#############

Me: I have encountered another horrible case of writers block, and I need help gaining ideas on where to go with this crossover.

Naruto: Yeah, what he said.

Me: so start reviewing in the box on the bottom of the page, and give some ideas for the next few chapters.

Roy: Yeah and I can't wait for my son to be born.

Me: oh, and if you dont know why Mustang is in this series, you should read Pride of Fire, s/9582510/1/The-Pride-of-Fire


End file.
